Possibilities
by Agnes Green
Summary: a trip to the mountains in tomoyo's family vacation home will send emotions flying for the group. ExT SxS rated for one word


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, nor do i own any of the songs mentioned , and would like to state now that i am using them in a complietly fictional story.**

**A/n: edited version of the story. if you want the origional song-fic (i think is wayyyyyyyyy better than this version) jus e-mail me! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Possibilities_**

She sat silently and looked out to the lake. The day held so many possibilities, and this particular day made her very happy for some reason. She was brimming with unexplainable bliss. The birds sang their pretty song and the soft lapping of the water served as the background music. The entire scene was utterly magical.

She adored her annual visit to her family's home in the mountains. She had invited her friends and sure enough they had all accepted her invitation. Her eyes drifted to the shore of the lake where her cousin laughed happily as Syaoran spun her around bridal style at the edge of the water.

"They're so kawaii!" she couldn't help but exclaim. "I need my camera for this!"

So off she went to fetch her camera. She didn't at all mind that her cousin and her boyfriend had just ruined her serene contemplation, not at all. If anything, they added to the magic.

"I'm so glad I invited them, I can get lots of kawaii Saku-chan and Sao-kun moments! And the setting is fantastic too!" her eyes started to glaze over as she thought about all the possibilities.

She was busy rummaging through her things for her camera when she heard faint humming and the unmistakable strum of a guitar coming from her third and final guest's room. She kept listening, and told herself that if she wasn't at his door listening then it wasn't eavesdropping. The melody served to further relax her. She hadn't even known that she was that tense to begin with. Her eyes closed of their own will and the deep voice seemed to circle around her and wrap her in a surreal blanket of deep emotions and warm sensations. She absent-mindedly stood and began to slowly sway and eventually dance with an invisible partner to the music. She was in the middle of a dramatic spin when the wonderful music stopped. She opened her eyes and for a minute didn't know where she was. She felt silly for losing herself like that, and picked up her camera and exited her room once again.

After a few minutes of videotaping Sakura and Syaoran she decided that she had better get breakfast ready. It was already 6:00 am, and they had a long day of hiking and messing around ahead of them. She stepped lightly out off the second floor patio and into the kitchen where she found she was not alone.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san." Greeted the object of her secret affections, Eriol. "I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

"Always so courteous Eriol-kun." She smiled at him. "Yes I did sleep well, how about you?"

"Not to worry, Tomoyo-san, my sleep was as peaceful as that of an infant." He smiled back warmly at her. "Are Sakura-chan and my cute little descendant awake yet?"

"Yes, for hours in fact. They're down by the lake." She said sighing a little. She was a sap for romances and her cousin's romance was one of the most perfect romances she had ever witnessed. "I should ask you not to bother them just yet though. Let them have a little quality time, ne?"

"Tomoyo-san, you are completely adorable." Eriol gushed affectionately.

She knew he didn't mean much by it. He made comments like that often. He was just so impossibly amused by her love-sick-puppy behavior. She smiled and took the comment just like always—with a broken heart that still had hope in it.

"So what's on the menu today?" he asked as he opened a cabinet, blissfully unaware of her emotions.

"I was thinking French toast…what do you think?" she asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"Delicious! I'll get the bread." He said

"Then I'll get the milk and eggs." She said as she fished out a carton on milk and four eggs.

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair. Sakura and Syaoran shared secret smiles and Tomoyo and Eriol shared knowing glances. And if your wandering minds have led you to imagine something perverse, allow me to stop you. Far be it from Syaoran to taint his precious Sakura, no, he would wait till after they were happily married and besides, the wait made the reward all the more sweeter.

Within an hour they were all out of the house and at the base of the mountain trail. Sakura and Tomoyo chatted happily while Syaoran and Eriol went into the ranger's station to determine whether the weather conditions were suitable or not and other little facts.

"Looks like luck's on our side today." Announced Syaoran as he put an arm around Sakura, "We'll hike till sundown, and the ranger said he'll drive us back down." He finished much to Sakura's relief who had been absolutely petrified at the thought of camping out but was willing to put on a strong front so that her friends could have fun.

"Thank you Sao-kun!" she smiled lovingly at him and kissed him lightly. At the site, both Eriol and Tomoyo broke out into "aww's". Eriol more to mock Syaoran and Tomoyo because she thought the whole thing was so cute.

"Thanks for inviting all of us To-chan." Said Sakura to her best friend. "I don't know what I would have done at home this weekend if you hadn't called — probably die of boredom…"

"You're very welcome Saku-chan. It's always fun to be around you guys." She smiled at her three most favorite people in the world. "Now lets get going, I have a surprise planed for tonight!" saying so she began to walk happily in front of them.

They had been walking for an hour and didn't show even the slightest signs of fatigue. Tomoyo was busy video taping her favorite couple, who were walking in front of her. She moved her camera and was taken away by the scenery. She put her camera down and slowed her walk down to a crawl. "Beautiful isn't it?" the voice startled her but she regained her composure fast.

"Yes, breathtaking." She added. She hadn't realized that Eriol was walking next to her, she hadn't noticed how far they had walked, she hadn't noticed anything for that matter because she was so focused on Sakura and Syaoran."

"I'm glad you finally put your camera down," Eriol looked at her with a soft playful smile, "now I don't have to resort to bothering Syaoran and risk being killed to entertain myself."

At this she blushed and giggled nervously. "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"I know Tomoyo-san. You always do when it comes to those two, I'm not your friend for nothing now am I?" he chuckled at her flustered disposition. He could tell that she was extremely embarrassed for ignoring him.

"I'm sorry again anyway." She said and smiled fondly at him. "By the way, I meant to tell you in the morning but I guess I forgot, you sing very beautifully."

"So you heard me, did you?" he laughed softly, "Well thank you, that is indeed a compliment of the highest kind coming from Tomeda's songbird's lips."

"Too much flattery Eriol-kun." She warned playfully. "And how could you forget to mention that you could play the guitar?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." he shrugged.

"Of course it did." She gave him a disbelieving look and turned to the mountains again. "So, what other hidden talents do you have?"

"None that you don't already know of." He said.

The rest of the day was just like that. They talked and laughed and Eriol pulled several successful pranks every so often on Syaoran, which Tomoyo always assisted him in. It always served to either brighten their moods further or to gain them some mileage for Eriol ultimately had to run from a fuming Syaoran, leaving the girls to laugh in their wake.

By nightfall, they were all in their pj's, sipping hot cocoa and sitting by the fireplace. Sakura was curled close to Syaoran on the couch and wrapped in a blanket, Eriol sat at thefoot of the couch and Tomoyo was sprawled on the floor.

"So what was that surprise you were talking about Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, suddenly remembering what her cousin had said.

"Oh, that! Silly me! I completely forgot!" she blushed and ran into her room in a hurry. She came out carrying a videotape and a microphone, "Karaoke anyone?" she said striking a pose. Sakura clapped and laughed at her cousin's antics while Syaoran looked at her in disbelief—she was going to make him sing to Sakura, he just knew it. It wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that he was deathly afraid of microphones. Tomoyo noticed his look and smiled at all the possibilities! Sometimes she couldn't help but love her scheming mind!

"I wanna go first!" cried Sakura who was very excited. "What songs do you have?"

"Well, I was gonna bring all the feel good, party songs…" she noticed Syaoran go rigid and pale, "but I brought my mom's silly tape of romantic songs by mistake, I hope you guys don't mind. It's the latest edition so it won't be that bad." She said, hoping they wouldn't be disappointed, even though she knew they wouldn't.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine." laughed Eriol, who was also enjoying Syaoran's reaction to Tomoyo's plan.

"Okay Saku-chan, pick a song." Said Tomoyo after she got everything hooked up to the entertainment center, which was state-of-the-art, to say the least.

Sakura put her forefinger right under her bottom lip and frowned in concentration. "I want…this one!" she jumped up happily and took the stage, literally, because among other things, the Daidouji getaway entertainment center was equipped with a stage, instruments and all.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my wonderful boyfriend Syaoran." She smiled at him and blew him a kiss, which he caught and held to his heart. This made Sakura giggle. The music started and Sakura's soft voice sang along.

She ended the song, and turned the music off. Everyone clapped with Syaoran clapping the loudest as she bowed modestly. "Sao-kun, it's your turn." She smiled.

"But…I…. I…. Oh, whatever! Hand me the mic Tomoyo." He stood up and ran a finger down the list of songs. "Ah!" he said at last, "This one is for you my hime." He said winking at Sakura making her blush but smile nonetheless. The music started and he began to sing…

He was a very good singer despite his protests. It almost sounded like the band had decided to give them a private performance. The music stopped but the spell was not broken, Sakura silently stood up and shared an intimate kiss with her one true love. Needless to say, Tomoyo was videotaping them and Eriol was looking on with a satisfied grin. When they finally stopped, Syaoran threw the mic to Eriol. "You're up next bro." He said as he sat down with Sakura curled up against him once again.

"Thank you." Said Eriol, who jus managed to catch the mic having been caught off guard. He went up to the screen and picked out a song. Tomoyo's eyes went wide in shock when she recognized what song he had picked. She couldn't believe him. She decided to wait till he was done out of courtesy to say something, it was all she could do to keep herself from crying.

As she looked at him, she couldn't tell if he was just kidding her or if he was pouring out his soul to her through the song, so it would be easier for her to accept his rejection.

Sakura noticed her cousin's discomfort and the strong look that she put on. She had known about her cousin's infatuation with the British boy for sometime now, but had decided to let destiny take its course. _I was wrong, _she thought to herself, _I should have intervened or at least protected To-chan._ She knew that now it was too late for anything for the damage had been done, and no amount of chocolate and mushy romance movies could soothe her cousin.

Eriol was again blissfully unaware of the effect he was having on his raven-haired host. He kept singing, he husky voice sounding oh, so entrancing. Tomoyo wanted nothing more than to just get lost in his voice and the velvety smoothness of it, like honey and warm milk, but the words just kept hitting her like thunderbolts. All the possibilities that she had thought of when she planed this silly event did not include her coming out with a broken heart, and Eriol not knowing how she felt.

She couldn't believe that _she _reminded him of _Kaho_! She had thought that he moved on. They had gone for her wedding to a respectable business tycoon in Britain just last year for crying out loud!

The music faded into nothing, but Eriol didn't get the loud applause that he had expected. Instead he saw Syaoran looking ready to kill, Sakura looking very disappointed and Tomoyo on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me, I think I left my coat outside." Tomoyo said in a broken voice, completely betraying the calm look she was going for. As she sprinted out of the house her walls crumbled and her sobs came rushing out.

"Did I miss something?" asked Eriol looking very flustered, for some reason, he knew that this was all his fault.

"You know what, for the world's most powerful all-knowing mage, you really can be a baka." Syaoran practically growled at him. "How could you do that to her?"

"Do what!" Eriol replied defensively. "All I did was sing a song…" realization suddenly dawned on him, "Oh, damn!" he cursed silently.

"I think you need to talk to her. We'll go to bed." Sakura said softly as she dragged Syaoran with her. "Eriol-kun, don't say anything stupid." She pleaded and disappeared down the corridor.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's coat and slipped his on as well as he ran out to search for her. He found her sitting on the dock with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. Her hair blew softly in the chilly breeze and the moonlight formed a halo around her. Eriol couldn't help but stare. He finally summoned his courage and silently approached her. He wrapped her coat around her shoulders and felt her stiffen under his touch. He wanted to shoot himself for doing something so foolish! He knew that he would never be able to live properly if she wasn't there to brighten his day.

"Tomoyo…" he started but she cut in, "Go away Eriol, I don't want to see you right now. Can't you see that I'm looking for my coat?" she knew that it was the worst excuse she had ever come up with, one ,because she was just sitting and crying and two, because her coat was around her shoulders.

He got up and was about to leave when he heard the faint music that drifted out to them from the house; it was the karaoke machine playing songs at random. This one just happened to be the song that she caught him singing in the morning. A wonderful idea hit him and her offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She looked at him quizzically. "You are as brain-dead as you are heart-less. What part of 'I don't want to speak to you' don't you get!" she hissed at him.

He pulled her to him with little effort and held her close. "None of it," he said into her ears, "because my brain to too occupied with thoughts of you."

She was so stunned by his answer that she didn't realize that she was swaying along with him to the song. And then he began to sing. All of her defenses melted at the sound of his voice, better than honey and warm milk: she decided, and she, without meaning to, laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat along with his voice.

When the song was done, and the music stopped for the fourth time that day, Tomoyo opened her eyes but kept her head close to his heart. "Know this Tomoyo," he whispered into her ear, "I would never dream of doing anything to hurt and if you only knew how much I cared for you.." but she interrupted him

"Then tell me." She looked at him simply.

"You'll run." He said, not able to look away from her. Her beautiful amethyst eyes drew him in and kept him there like they had so many times before. They were still swaying. Her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist—they were so close…

"How do you know that?" she asked her voice still soft.

"I don't," he admitted. Suddenly a new song started and he saw her grin sheepishly.

"I do believe it's my turn." She couldn't believe her luck as the song started, it was the very one that she had wanted to sing. The serene notes floated around them like mist and the fireflies chose to make their appearance at that very moment, even the slight fog on the lake played its part. She silently wondered if Sakura had something to do with this change in atmosphere, or maybe even Syaoran, or maybe it was the reincarnation of the famous Clow Reed himself that was the culprit. Either way she was happy. She held him tighter and looked deep into his eyes as she sang, meaning every word of the song.

Eriol smiled his famous smirk as she finished her song. She looked up at him and hummed the repeat of the chorus, "So, kiss me…" she finished in her heartbreakingly beautiful voice. His smirk grew wider as he dipped his head slowly and touched his lips to hers. The electricity that pulsed through them at that contact was enough to light Tomeda for the next centaury. He smiled against her lips again as she unconsciously repeated the last phrase of the song. He wasn't one to disobey a lady, so he did exactly as told.

**The End**

* * *

**a/n: it's my first shot at a feel good fic.. sad i noe... hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
